Rose in the Desert
by Eleanor-Devil
Summary: Two people from different society levels but with a painful past in common...can the decision over a life change their lives radically? Can the two learn what is love and how it feels to be loved?
1. The Meeting

_This story was conceived by me (Eleanor_Devil) and written by Engydragon. Originally written in Italian, I am translating the story into other languages. _

**Rose in the Desert**

**Chapter 1 – The Meeting…**

The heart going crazy, the legs screaming in pain and the breathing gnaws the soul…

Turns to the right, left, runs fast without bothering with who was in front of her.

The smell of bread comes to her nose, blinding her, while the stomach growls, but there is not time, there is never time to eat.

Runs, runs crazily…

Far, faster and faster…seems that she flies.

Turns to right, then left. The streets filled with people, screams, smells, noises hinder her run…

Everything looks the same in the infinite run; the dust that rises also seems to go against her. Everything seemed to be in favor of those who chased her…

Her past, her father…the royal guards, the ones from which she continued to run away from through her whole life to be able to live in that kingdom where she had done nothing else but work hard and feel infinite pain in everything life had offered her…

She looked behind herself, and among the people passing by, she saw the drawn swords that emerged from the sea of the passers, ready to finally touch the skin of her hands or her neck, to give her the proper punishment for every misdeed!

She went back to look forward, avoiding the passers, dropping food, stalls…as every single day…by now she surpassed the obstacles by overcoming them, without looking at a mild solution, because there wasn't, there was never one, at least for her.

She made a jar full of water drop on a lady, she turned in time to apologize and then return to her run. By now it was indifferent to apologize or not, she was unstoppable and had by now created a small shell in her heart, all the insults and reproaches didn't hurt her like they used to.

But the bitterness and sadness of everything she was doing, she was aware of it…she still had a conscience and that was a good thing.

But she continued to wonder for how much longer this would have to continue. Stealing, escaping, seeking a shelter for the night and live continually in order to survive…was it this that she deserved in her life?

By now she didn't know anymore what fear was, she had already been through many horrible things and on her shoulders she had lot of experience that always made her feel more tired and proven.

But she couldn't stop, not now!

_Promise me that you will deal well with people and that you can know the true meaning of forgiveness._

_Forgive your father and anyone that can cause you damage…promise me that you will do it, just so you can truly love, my baby girl…_

Raf almost starts crying as she remembered the voice of her beloved mother. She lost her at only four years, from that moment on her life became a true living hell!

The teachings of her mother she hadn't forgotten them…she would never do that!

But how could she forgive what her father had done to her, what life had reserved to her!?

-There you are!-

He appeared in front of the girl's path, one of the royal guards of the Sultan, who blocked her way.

She was not able to avoid it and soon was locked between the two powerful and strong arms of the guard.

Soon came the others with swords and sabers gleaming in the sunlight.

Raf tried to escape, wriggling out of the grip, as she felt the guards laugh. He was holding her too tight, way too possessive.

In fact she had always been the favorite woman of every man when she danced in that bar, and where for a handful of money she had been bartered. She had never been so disappointed with her father!

At one point she felt the guard's hands touching her breasts! No, she shouldn't allow him!

Raf, with a quick movement, bit the hand of the guard trying to hurt him as much as she could, so she could have time to escape!

The man released his grip and Raf fell on the floor, but quickly got up, running away. The guards followed…

She ran like never before! It had happened more than once that they had managed to get her, but she always found a way to escape.

She cried…

She cried because she had the feeling that this time she wouldn't be able to escape…

_"Mom, I tried to be as you wanted…I'm sorry! I just hope to be able to meet you again!"_

She fell to the ground exhausted.

She had run for three years in an attempt to survive, and her body was now at the end of strength. Maybe it was the end?

She was breathing heavily through the dust of the ground, under the gaze of people.

The guards came and arrested her.

She didn't know what would happen to her, but at least she hoped for something that would appease her endless pain in all of this…

Running, running…

Running away from the consciousness of having been a mistake from the moment you opened your eyes to the world.

You try to throw everything behind your back, without regrets and resist of those who believe you are a monster!

By now, your rough skin resists to all of this, but it's inside that you feel weak and fragile. You don't want to show your weakness, so you fight hoping one day to find peace to move forward.

And perhaps this is what makes a person strong and sure of him!? Maybe it is, but it will lead to lock up every ray of happiness into the darkness of your heart, by now having become stone!

It's very dangerous if the one, who owns this heart, is powerful and controls a big kingdom…

For too long all of these thoughts haunted Prince Sulfus. He still couldn't understand why, and he didn't know if it was a good thing.

A person with so many thoughts wasn't a decided man and sure of himself. One day he would be Sultan and couldn't afford to be insecure!

The water in the tub relaxed him and the heat rocked him away from all of his problems.

Someone knocked at the door of his room.

He turned around, leaning his arms on the edge of the tub. He lowered his head, staring at it. If it was his father, he couldn't bear another discussion and wouldn't be liable for what he could do.

He decided to speak in a cold voice: -Come in!-

The door opened, as the prince slowly looked up to see the figure obscured by the light that came from the room.

-It's me, my prince!- replied a sweet and gentle voice. Tante.

A middle-aged woman, tall, with beautiful brown hair, tied in a long braid with dark skin and pure. She wore a Galabeya, a long red dress for women who worked in housework, but for servants like her, these clothes were used to work at the palace. Then a veil on her head, pure orange…Sulfus liked especially the scent of spices.

He became more relaxed and on his cold face, formed a small smile of happiness: - I haven't seen through all this morning! I missed you, especially your advices…-

She entered in the room, with some orange and red cloths with gold embroidery. As she entered, she showed a loving smile to the prince, who looked at her as he was relaxed in his bathtub.

-Has it been a tough morning, my prince?- asked Tante, as in a large woodened chest she dropped the cloths.

-As every morning. By now the meetings with my father, for a long time, have become nothing more than a discussion, but today was different. I didn't find my father in the palace. For a moment I was pleased…- he smiled – but he didn't warn me that he would be leaving, often he doesn't want me to take care of the administration of the palace, he doesn't trust me…he never has! – he finished with an angry voice.

Tante stopped but didn't look away from the cloth she was holding in her hand –Sulfus, you know that I have known your father since he became a Sultan…and we both know what misfortune has happened…- she said with a sigh and approached the prince: -…but the way in which he considers you is wrong, I know, because I don't know a person better than you, Sulfus. – she knelt close to his face and kissed him on the forehead.

-I took care of you, since you were born, taking the place of your loving mother, who which I am sure, would have given you a lot more love!-

Sulfus lifted his head: - No, Tante! You have given me a love so great that no one could ever deserve!-

There was a knock at the door again.

Sulfus and Tante turned their gazes towards the wooden door.

-Come in!- said Sulfus, while Tante returned to fix the cloths in the chest, she couldn't been seen in such maternal relationships with Sulfus, even though she had been his nanny.

- Prince Sulfus, you have to come to the throne room. It's important!- said in a firm voice one of the royal guards who appeared in the room with his head bowed, inclined.

-I don't want to know!- replied Sulfus in a solemn voice, but the guard continued

- Prince we have finally the thief who, for more than two years, stole food from the village's market!-

- My father will take care of it! Now leave me alone! Go!- Sulfus turned his back to the guard, who was still in the room. He raised his hand in signal for the soldier to go but him

-The Sultan had to leave the palace, now the administration of the palace is yours…and the life of this thief. – he concluded

_"The life of this thief"_, why did it sounded weird. He sighed. He had never choose the destiny of a person, he had never felt able to do so…

Tante feared. She knew that being a thief, often didn't mean to be a stingy person, but a poor and helpless one. She knew it, it had happened to her to have someone decide her fate, but she owned her life to the mother of Prince Sulfus…she had saved her.

-I'm coming…now you can go!- ordered the prince with a weak and thinking voice.

The man left the room, bowing his head.

As soon as he left, Sulfus with agility came out of the tub. He was not ashamed to be seen naked, Tante, he considered her as his mother and she had always been there for him! She considered him the son she never had…so she didn't bother to see him like his mother had made him!

The woman took a white towel and placed it on the shoulders of the prince. – Thank you…- Sulfus answers softly, while Tante merely replied with a smile.

Raf walked on barefoot on the white marble floor of the castle. Everything was so clean and bright, she couldn't believe this was heaven!

She couldn't imagine all this wealth. She wondered if the Sultan had ever seen what life was like outside these sumptuous royal walls.

Outside, where true reality existed. Where people suffered, instead of living in the deception of wealth.

She looked up at the sky, at the entrance, and a dazzling sparkle, showed her some gold decorations on the bow of the big door.

They began to walk up on the stairs also in marble. Cold

She lowered her gaze again and saw a boy, wearing a black jacket with gold trim on the edges and black pants embroidered with gold and red making it look like flames. His hair was long and bluish black color. Those framed his face, like a beautiful painting, and from his fair and delicate skin, emerged two beautiful amber eyes that scrutinized the girl's soul…

As soon as she met his gaze, she felt her heart burn. They approached more and more the boy, until they made the young girl kneel at the feet of that god…must be the prince.

He looked at her from high without even looking down to her level.

Raf was at his feet, he was barefoot. She looked up slowly; she didn't feel worth to look at him.

She saw his face. Beautiful and clear as the sky, but there was something that made him cold as marble, on which she was lying at the moment.

Raf's blue eyes, they melted in front of him. She had never tried this with other men and this terrified her.

The boy sighed.

How could this girl be a thief.

Covered by a long cloak, and kneeling before him, seemed to beg for mercy. He noticed her hair. Blonde locks as gold and big eyes like the ocean, wrecking the thoughts of the prince.

Sulfus shook his head – Look down!- he ordered with anger in his voice

Raf did so.

This prince could look like a god due to such beauty…but such beauty, could be a mortal deception to the soul.

-This is the thief! Finally we have managed to capture her! – smirked one of the royal guards. But the prince glared at him saying:

-Don't be pleased! So much time you spent to capture her, and it's just a stupid girl!-

Those words echoed in Raf's soul. _"Stupid girl"_

-Get up!- he ordered again, but she didn't move. Perhaps out of fear, or indignation by the offense received.

-The prince had ordered you to get up!- yelled one of the guards who were beside Sulfus. But Raf still didn't get up.

One of the two guards, pulled out his sword: -Get up!- , but Tante who was there to witness the scene with other servants, intervened. Gently she took the girl's right arm, raising it in the presence of Prince Sulfus…then she looked at him…_"have mercy of her"_

Tante then moved, moved by one of the guards at the prince's side.

Sulfus felt a pang in his heart, seeing the heartbreaking look of the girl…his face seemed off.

Why?

-I'll have to decide your life…- he began, while with his right hand touched the soft skin of Raf's face.

Burning fire was the contact of the prince's skin with the girl's. Both perceived it.

She said nothing and didn't look up.

-It's a shame…- continued the prince -…lose such a rose of rare beauty…- he brushed a strand of hair from her face, while this one became hot with the contact of the prince's skin.

She looked up and he smiled…it wasn't a sweet smile, but Raf knew it was different from all the malicious smiles of the men she had seen in her life.

She was afraid. Perhaps she would end dead, but something inside her heart, made her believe otherwise…


	2. Please spare my life

_Written by: Engydragon_

_Translation and Idea: Me (Eleanor_Devil)_

**Rose in the Desert**

**Chapter 2 – Please, spare my life…**

The girl's eyes were shiny. She couldn't look away from those of the prince. She felt them burn, but also at the same time freeze in front of those beautiful topaz, set in that beautiful face. Those hands of his were soft and…how could they want to touch the dirty skin of someone like her?

In front of him she felt humble and his slave already, but more than that look of ice, maybe inside beat a good heart.

Raf closed her eyes. She felt his scent. Bitter and sweet at the same time.

Sulfus stared at her carefully. How would his father solve this? Would he spare her? This girl had stolen through all her life! Did she deserve to stay in this world?

Sulfus removed his hand from Raf's face who winced slightly, no longer feeling the touch of the prince's hand.

She reopened her eyes and saw the prince's eyes landing on her body.

Raf wore a cape, now ruined and too dirty. It protected her from the cold of the night, wearing only underneath bandages tied together, covering her breasts and long pants down to her knees…

-Take off your cape!- he ordered with a dry voice, without looking away from Raf's body.

Raf blushed instantly. She didn't want to, but she was already in a bad situation, and perhaps it would be better to obey.

The girl slowly untied the knot of the cape, then slid slowly down her back, without looking at the prince's face.

Her eyes were caught by the boy's chest. His chest seemed carved in marble, mighty ad magnificent. How could there exist such beautiful creature!?

Sulfus let his eyes fall on the young girl's breasts: -I told you to take off your cape!- repeated Sulfus to her in a louder tone.

The girl almost afraid let it fall on the white marble floor, but didn't dare to look up.

Sulfus gently took the locks that came down on the girl's chest, and pulled them away. She felt instantly stiffen. What did he have in mind!?

He, then, made his hands fall on Raf's arms, slowly, then stopped at the girl's waist. He felt her stiff and excited at the same time.

He went down on her hips.

Raf sighed. A slight breath, that, only the prince could hear.

He stepped closer and she was afraid. Raf shifted a little, but Sulfus brought her closer, almost pushing her towards him.

Sulfus brought his mouth closer to Raf's. The young girl believed that he wanted to kiss her, he was so close, so beautiful, so inviting. She closed her eyes.

The prince moved his mouth close to her right ear: -Other than stealing…what else can you do? If it's of my liking, I might even decide to let you live!-. Those words struck Raf's heart by now devoid of hope and felt something explode of happiness inside of her.

She stammered a bit before answering the prince's question: -I-I can dance.- she answered with slight hesitation.

Gaia had taught her well every single step of the most graceful dances and perhaps she would be able to have a chance to live again. But she couldn't understand why the prince wanted to give her this opportunity?

-Well then, proceed!- and the prince took a step back, leaving his mischievous smile imprinted in the girl's mind.

Beautiful was beautiful, but something in her teased him. She didn't want to disappoint Tante, but she was a thief, she had to pay for her actions.

Raf remained motionless for a moment. She had to dance right now!? She couldn't remember some steps, she had stopped at least for two years.

She had to try! She moved one foot forward and began to dance.

With grace, Raf, moved her body, arms and legs. She seemed delicate and soft, while at the same time cutting and burning at every movement of her body, teasing the prince's attention.

Raf occasionally looked at Sulfus' face, who seemed very interested in everything he was seeing.

Crossing her eyes, returned to her memory the night in which she had been sold to a group of men.

She was a dancer who was performing in a show sold for her charm, just to satisfy perverse desires of those men! She had not been sold by any person but by her father! Yes, he was a drunkard, but she had not expected.

He too suffered with the loss of mom, but spend all their money in wine and alcohol…he seemed to have forgotten all of mom's words and all her love.

_"Maybe she will remedy her sins in another way…"_ thought Sulfus as he stared at Raf. It looked like she was provoking him with those sensual moves.

The prince had never felt this strong feeling of desire. Seeing her moving her belly, her arms, her body…he felt shocks of pleasure that made him shiver all over his skin! His heart began to beat strongly.

Sulfus crossed his arms, he was nervous, he liked to see her dance, but if she had to dance for all of her life, then he would be the only one to contemplate her!

Raf hovered and turned on herself, but she felt bad, she didn't have the enough strength and her body was by now destroyed. But she had to go on!

Raf raised her arms in a gentle motion, looking up at the sky…

Sulfus watched her well and a quick memory arose in his mind.

_"Welcome my son!"_

_The voice of his mother was wonderful and her words full of joy, while in her hands, she held little Sulfus._

_"Here he is! He is here, he has been born!"_ _and raised her arms to show him in the light…_

Raf took a step, but rested weakly her right foot and she collapsed to the ground.

She cushioned with her arms, but she couldn't get up…she was too tired, too weak to continue!

Sulfus jumped slightly when he saw her fall! It seemed to see her die before his eyes…like his mother.

She died soon after giving birth, because her fragile heart was too tired, as the doctors had said.

He hated doctors…

He ran fast and arrived before the guards, to Raf, lying on the ground and exhausted. He could hear her heavy breathing and the sweat on her skin.

Sulfus tried to slow the beating of his heart. He had been afraid and didn't know why. How could he compare this thief to his mother!?

Raf looked at him, her blue eyes were full of tears, which continuously fell down her cheeks. From her pink lips, she let out a dim and weak sentence: -Please…spare my life…-

The marble under Sulfus' hands and feet was cold, but a wave of heat broke the ice barrier of his soul. Was this perhaps pity? To have pity for someone…and feel bad for her. Ashamed of what you have and of what you are. He was the prince of ice, sure of himself, but something under the girl's gaze, was changing…

His face grew serious again: -You will dance for me! You are safe!-

He turned to Tante, while all the others who were present, were astonished: - Take her and get her washed, make her wear precious clothes and take care of her!-

His gaze returned to Raf –Don't make me regret my choice!- and stood up.

Tante came as soon as Sulfus started walking down the long corridor of white marble, followed by some of his guards. The woman helped Raf getting up, while she looked at the prince, walking away and disappear behind another corridor.

She was saved.

Sulfus towards afternoon went to the palace's garden. He didn't understand what was happening to him.

He looked up at the sky. It was really beautiful…why had he never noticed?

Everything reminded him of those blue eyes, large, and perhaps for some reason, even honest.

But all of this, gnawed his soul, made him suffer! Enough he had to stop it!

That young girl was only a sinner, a thief! He couldn't stoop to this level. But now that he had saved her, what would he do?

_Note: It's unknown when the third and the following chapters will be out. Please be patient._


	3. Dancing for the Prince

**Written by: Engydragon**

**Translated by: Eleanor_Devil**

**Rose in the Desert**

**Chapter 3 – Dancing for the Prince**

Tante took care of Raf, day and night, when she could, but still the prince had not requested the dancer's presence.

Raf was motionless on a bed of wood, covered with a mattress and a soft red blanket. She was looking at the floor; she couldn't believe everything that had happened. She couldn't believe…

She couldn't understand if she should feel happy to be alive or terrified, because she didn't know yet what the prince was reserving for her.

She touched nervously the embroidery of the dress that had been brought to her. It was of blue silk, embroidered with gold and silver.

Tante had made her wear jewelry and precious bracelets, things with which, she was more than surprised, she had never wore them, but she had seen them on other women, and with those they looked very beautiful! It didn't even cross her mind to steal them, they would have never served to feed her or to live better, but mostly stealing was a thing of real cowards, but not if it was necessary to live…

Tante had been really nice to her, even though Raf, didn't utter a word all the time. Her heart was plagued by constant thoughts.

She could still feel the gaze of the prince. She felt the heat going down her body, shuddering with pleasure, but why!?

She didn't understand and didn't want to think about it, now she didn't want to see the prince, after the snowstorm that he had caused in her soul, but she had to be grateful, after all he had spared her.

But now, she had become his slave, of which her life was in the hands of the prince, and only for an insignificant mistake, he would take it away!

Raf fell to the ground from despair. She knelt down and in despair put her hands on her face drenched in tears.

-Oh mother! What will happen to me now!? Why aren't you still here with me to advise me!-, she cried in despair, as she tried to wipe herself with her wet hands.

Her mother had been a comfort to her in all these years, she always felt her close, she felt that somehow she spoke to her, advised her, but now more than ever she felt alone. Had her mother abandoned her!?

She no longer felt with her, since she had arrived at the palace. Right now that she had an even greater need.

"Come my child, one more effort, don't worry, I'm here…"

-I can't hear you anymore! Where are you!?-

Raf was now slumped to the ground of the room, she was terrified, her breath was hurting her chest…

How she wanted to have a signal, even an insignificant one, but that would help her move forward.

At that moment Tante entered in the room.

-Oh, but what happened to you!?- the woman leaned in towards her and taking her hands, she pulled her up.

She saw her crying and for a moment she felt a deep feeling of sadness, not just in the girl, but also in the room…

-Why are you crying?- she asked her gently, as with her dress she wiped her face.

Raf didn't answer right away, just opened her mouth to moan out some sadness, but touched with her hands to one of Tante's. They were smooth and soft, but thin. They reminded her of her mother's, those which embraced and rocked her.

Tante continued to speak, with a soft and angelic voice. Raf listened and slowly calmed down, rocked by those words.

Raf looked into her eyes. Tante also did it.

The woman understood how the young girl was feeling, frightened, lost and alone. –You feel alone, don't you?- asked Tante again.

Raf nodded.

-I am here, you won't be alone-

-T-Thanks- replied in a low voice Raf but without looking up. She was so little accustomed to say that word that she believed to have lost the ability to do so.

Tante smiled. She knew that she wasn't a bad girl…

-Now stand up dear, or you'll ruin the dress.- said quickly Tante while smiling. Raf did so, but sat down again on the bed.

Tante settled some cloths and blankets that were in the room: -Oh my, what a mess! Those others just give me work!- snorted the woman, while Raf looked at her.

In the room was also a marble bath, of modest size, Tante quickly filled it.

-Dear, come, the prince has asked for your presence this afternoon, he wants you to be perfect for your first meeting with him-

Raf felt as if she had been struck on the heart "T-The prince asked for my presence?-

No, she couldn't meet him! She was afraid, very afraid!

Not even realizing this, Tante took her hand and brought her near the hot tub.

She helped getting undressed and dive into the water.

Maybe it would be good to relax a bit, but her heart didn't stop beating fast and her thoughts were at the mercy of the storm that the eyes, the glance, the face of the prince had provoked her the first time she had been in his presence.

Tante approached the girl and saw the scars on her slender back.

-Must have been a hard life out there right?- asked Tante with a voice slightly sad, remembering her past life.

Raf, rubbed slightly her back and nodded…she didn't want to remember.

-Come on, enough memories; let's get you washed for good, dear- reassured her, Tante, with a sweet voice

Raf remained huddled in a corner of the bath tub, trying to survive again the storm…

Sulfus had just entered in the gold room of the palace. The decoration itself with walls decorated with gold and precious objects adorned the space and gave the name to the room.

Everything inside of it shone and glowed with the light of the sun…

The white marble floor then reflected the image of the beautiful adorned ceiling, golden until the frame supported by arches with silver motifs and alternated gold from others.

At the center of the marble floor was represented a great sun, that with its rays expanded throughout the room.

Sulfus walked slowly admiring the room; it was always nice to look at it in all its glory every time he entered. Waiting for him at the side of the room were his three most faithful servants, including Tante, his nanny.

She smiled at him and he smiled back.

They were all around a long purplish-red sofa, also it decorated with gold! Meanwhile, two servants were holding two big sticks with the top, large feathers that began to shake as soon as Sulfus laid down on the couch.

Tante looked at him: -Are you hungry my prince?-

Sulfus looked at her thoughtfully: -I want these delicious grapes…at least they will make this headache go away!- hurried to say the prince, as he took off his black jacket, remaining bare-chested.

He felt sweaty; the infernal heat of the summer was killing him!

He rubbed his forehead and with a nod asked Tante a cloth that she had between her hands. She handed it to him and he rubbed it along the neck, going down to his chest…it was completely sweaty.

-A little more strength! I'm dying from the heat!- scolded bitterly the two slender servants fanning him.

Sulfus was panting, was it possible that today he felt all this heat! He had to get distracted…

It came to his mind the thief whose life he had saved..she knew how to dance, she had shown it to him and she wasn't so bad either!

Sulfus was invaded by a strange urge to look again at all those beautiful and graceful movements of the young girl. Maybe it hadn't been all wrong to leave her alive.

He looked again at Tante: -I want a show to satisfy my boredom!-

Tante knew immediately that the prince wanted to immediately put to test the girl and lowered her head as a bow and permission, she moved towards the large door, behind which waited three dancers including Raf.

Raf was scared, she felt her heart almost leaving her chest. She felt naked and defenseless; she still remembered the look of the prince on herself.

A pale blue veil covered her face, down from the nose, she wore a blue bra, highly decorated and a light skirt that covered enough…her hair had been caught into a low ponytail and had between her hands a thin layer also blue.

She rubbed her skin and didn't think she had ever felt it so clean and fragrant. Her hair was silky and shiny, like the rays of the sun on a beautiful morning…she could finally admire in its entire splendor.

She touched with her thin and tapered fingers, a teardrop-shaped gem that fell from her forehead, tied by a silver wire that encircled her head.

She felt a couple drops of sweat fall from her forehead, too much tension, too afraid to make mistakes and take risks again! Her mother had abandoned her and she was desperate…

Another dance next to her put her hand on her shoulder: -Don't worry, everything will be fine…- she said.

She was tall, thin, had cinnamon-colored skin and her emerald green eyes stood out of the blue veil that covered her.

Her dark hair hung down over her shoulders adorned with a few beads of gold.

Her face was round and soft, and her eyes had immediately captured the confidence of Raf, which somehow seemed to know for some time.

-How do you know?- asked in a faint voice Raf, almost wanting to learn on her to not faint.

-I don't know, I'm sure – she gave her the most beautiful smile that Raf had ever seen. This infused courage, but she felt Tante's footsteps coming from behind the door, and felt those chills of terror again moving among her body.

_"You will dance for me!"_

She could still remember ever single word of the prince and constantly felt his gaze on her!

Tante came and slowly opened the door that separated the dancers from the room, where they would be exhibited.

-Come on girls, don't make the prince wait!- said Tante pointing them to go fast inside the golden room where Sulfus, laying down and relaxed waiting to see them dance.

The dancers went into the room, running graceful and Raf again felt the cold touch of marble, on her bare feet. It made her go back.

The three dancers moved to the center of that wonderful room, and felt privileged to perform in that wonderful room…from what he felt around, only a few had the opportunity to be able to enter.

Raf was bewildered by so much wealth, she knew that the Sultan had so much luxury and gold, but her imagination had never thought he could have so much more!

She saw the prince lying like a god on his cloud to admire them, common mortals, dance for him!

Sulfus didn't remove his gaze from the dancer with long golden hair, and was almost dazzled by how the ashes, this beauty was able to bloom!

_"There it is my little rose…enchant me again with your dance!"_ he thought while in the meantime the three dancers were closed like a bud on Saama, the emerald-eyed girl.

Before they started to dance, came two musicians who accompanied the movements of the young girls with music notes.

These arms and hands, made gentle movements, as if the bud was opening up to the light and show all its glory!

The three young girls divided, but not too far away, because after a few steps they met or exchanged, with agile movements, places.

Sulfus eyes were only for that girl, that thief! Yes, her…more than anything else, her body!

Raf, danced without trying to look or touch the prince's gaze, but he seemed interested in something else…she saw that serious look but at the same time eager to touch her and have her in his arms as a prey!

Just thinking about it, Raf blushed, and began to get lost in those thoughts, almost forgetting her steps…but Saama touched her during the dance and Raf recovered from her thoughts.

She had to thank Saama for not having lost concentration, but she didn't feel well at all and this made her feel very bad, she didn't even know how she could continue!

They went on for at least a quarter of an hour, until the prince raised his left hand, asking them to stop both the dancers and the musicians…

Everyone stopped, but Sulfus, took a bunch of grapes and slowly at a grain…the dance was to his liking, but something was wrong.

The juice of the grape teased his mouth and sometimes he would take another, from the dish that was placed next to him. He was meditating…he wanted to have some fun, but the dance was not yet enough!

Something was still missing to satisfy him, but what?!

He ate another grain.

The dancers watched him eat, lying on the beautiful and comfortable purple sofa.

He ate another grain.

Sulfus became pensive and the gaze that turned his face, made the three dancers worry, especially Raf who still panted after the long dance…and fear!

-I want to be alone…-

He ate another grain.

-With her!- he pointed the blonde dressed in blue, his rose in the desert…

He smiled mischievously, his face obscured by the feathers that the two servants waved at him.

Raf, had a moment of panic and her legs trembled. She would have fallen to the ground but Saama took her by the arm: -Everything will be fine, my friend- she tried to hide a slight hint of concern in her voice…

The servants, musicians and dancers left the golden room.

Now the heat was less insistent and Sulfus continued to look at Raf with his topaz eyes…she was wonderful!

-Proceed! I want a beautiful and sensual dance, satisfy me!- he told her in an interested and anxious tone.

He wanted to feel the pleasure once again, watching the girl dancing gracefully…

Those hips, those legs, those breasts, those lips and that look…everything about her excited him! He just felt uncomfortable to think about this, because she was thief and he couldn't have a relationship with someone of her rank! What would have thought his father if he had discovered that a dancer, a thief, had created a storm of love in the heart of his son? He, Sulfus, the prince of the heart of ice, melted before…that wonderful creature!

Sulfus was frustrated and the only thing that could be done to relax him was to see Raf dance…

Raf hesitated for a moment before beginning, but then moved a foot and began moving, trying with the body, to make coordinated and harmonious movements.

She took two and three steps towards the right, making a slow spin on herself and gently laid down her arms, as if they were pure wings. She raised them and took two steps towards the prince, there she stopped and with harmony moved her hips to the left and to the right attracting Sulfus' gaze.

The prince moved on the sofa excited, seeing that belly movement…

She was so close and the prince's hands simmered from wanting to touch that pure, smooth skin.

Raf, moved three steps backwards, spinning on herself and making the blue veil dance that charmed the prince's attentive look. Sometimes, on the girl's face, showed a small smile…perhaps more than fear, Raf, liked to dance for the prince, maybe for some hidden reason, knowing that somehow, he, appreciated her, made her feel finally no longer meaningless.

Sulfus felt her sweaty body, each time that the blue eyes of the girl met his, examining the veil across her face. He felt his body tense and anxious for something that he would never be able to achieve.

The girl stopped and stretched the bust, waving gracefully her slender arms and the veil as if they were a crystallized wave! Slowly, she returned to the first pose and moved her hands on her chest, bringing them to her heart and sank slowly on the floor of the room, kneeling.

The hands slide down along the chest and breasts of the girl and she went back to agitate the veil with harmony, and then, wrapped it around herself, as she stood up.

At the end of the dance, Raf, finished raising her hands as a gesture of mercy to heaven, but her gaze was focused on the prince. A look, no longer terrified, but troubled by something inside was gnawing her soul, insatiable and voracious.

The prince felt the same thing; a blizzard inside of them was in full progress. It seemed stronger and stronger!

Both were born into a world full of deceptions and disappointments, where life could have seemed a beautiful golden palace filled with infinite wealth, rather than finding out that everything around them was just an illusion of the great human sin and that the only anchor of salvation, were the feelings lowly considerate and futile, which are an immense power and can heal every disease of the soul…but which ones?

The hard and cold spirit of Sulfus, had made him resist for very long to this illusion, but this girl was the proof that not just the luxury, wealth and unbridled pleasure were the only things to have a perfect life…for a pure soul!

Sulfus understood immediately, through Raf's large and blue eyes, all the pain she was feeling in that moment…

Sulfus' heart began to beat and his face became worried. Raf had lowered her face and arms. Breathe heavily and fell to the floor on her knees, crying.

The prince saw the scene, but remained motionless, while she continued to cry.

She too had seen what was in the prince's soul. He was tormented by something inexplicable as hers…but he could be healed, while she was by now weak, her soul was tired and suffering for many years!

The prince looked at her, now, with a distressed look, even his eyes were wet with tears, but something inside of him, held him back from freeing his torment.

He stood up from the purple sofa and walked to the girl at the center of the sun…

He didn't kneel down towards the girl, but he contemplated her from high, as she cried, Sulfus moved an arm towards her.

_"The young thief was crying on the floor, after having been found touching the food of the feast in honor to Sulfus' ten years. He sobbed and had even tried to escape after being discovered, but they had caught him._

_-I was hungry!- he kept repeating crying. He must have had more or less the same age as Sulfus._

_The young prince was witnessing the scene…embracing Tante's legs, scared, while she looked at the scene powerless to do something for the poor boy._

_The Sultan looked at him irritated and sore and with a dry gesture of his hand, he decided the sentence of the child…he kept crying, while one of the servants, his mother, desperate, tried to persuade the Sultan to spare him, saying that he was only a child._

_Sulfus at that time, moved and walked away from Tante and with a piece of bread in his hands, walked towards the crying child._

_-Here- he told him with simplicity and purity, that only a child possessed. The other, looked up and the prince saw his thin face and battered from not resting and lack of eating._

_He was going to take it, wiping away the tears, while everything quietly assisted the scene. But then the Sultan's voice boomed towards his son: -No! Don't give him food, don't you understand that he is a thief, he is imbued with a malignant action! You could dirty your pure soul!-"_

Sulfus remembered those last words, as if they were marked for life on his skin!

Sulfus withdrew his arm and went back to sit down again: -You can go- he told her.

Raf looked up and stood up quickly, wiping her tears. She bowed for a moment and walked away…she had done it!

-Hold on!- ordered the prince

Raf turned around. Maybe it was too soon to claim victory…

-What's your name?- he asked with a calm voice

-Raf!- she answered, relaxed

-From now on you will be my personal dancer…so, when I ask for your presence, you must run to me and dance…clear!? – hurried to conclude the prince as he ate a grape. This girl troubled him and whatever upset him, had to cease and the only way was to face the problem with an open face!

To be Continued…


End file.
